When A Plan Falls Apart
by vampyremiyu
Summary: Written 2 yrs ago for a challenge and based on events in volume 3 of the manga...Kyoya's usually the cool one under pressure. But what happens when a situation becomes so fierce that it makes him snap! Kyoya x Haruhi lemon.


WHEN A PLAN FALLS APART  
An Ouran High School Host Club Challenge Fanfic

Written by Miyu, Vampire Princess

CHALLENGE: Red Rage - get someone mad about something.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I wrote this story in answer to a challege over two years ago and can be found on other archives and communitites outside of this one. All hail Kyoya x Haruhi goodness! This is the first in what has become a series of shorts for this pairing. Warnings for lemon content. Please enjoy. A Standard Disclaimer follows the story.

--

To say he was unhappy would have been an understatement.

He was mad. No. Beyond mad. Angry. Flaming angry. No. He was downright furious!

This was not part of his plan.

Kyoya Ohtori showed no outward sign of his emotional outrage. His calm, cool demeanor was in place. Those dark, calculating eyes kept close watch over his fellow Host Club members. Skilled fingers took notes while a pleasant smile made distracted customers swoon.

But his mind kept replying a single moment. One that pained him beyond belief. A particular instance where he had what he wanted within his grasp.

"Kyoya, you wouldn't do this."

A simple phrase that gnawed at his conscience and clawed at his pride.

"You have nothing to gain by going after me...."

Such frivolous comments would normally be forgotten. But these words continued to haunt him. Every minute of every hour of every day for the better part of three months was he reminded of his error. The constant presence of the source only added to the torment.

"Haru! Don't forget the cake!"

"I won't. Thanks, Hunny!"

Haruhi Fujioka became a member of the Host Club purely by accident -- and the inability to pay for an $80,000 vase. Not that it would be difficult to replace. Expensive, yes, but not difficult. That wasn't it. It occurred to him that this person was special. He knew not how or why, just that it had to be.

The fact that she was a girl only added to his torment. Gave him ideas other girls of his class couldn't even come close to. Forget that she was poor and far below him in class. Forget that she was a natural with the customers and one of the biggest draws the club had. Forget that she knew nothing of, nor really cared for, the rich life.

'You have nothing to gain by going after me....'

She could not be more wrong. She was perfect on so many levels. Completely honest with herself and others. Beauty was not only skin deep with her, either. Intelligent and not only in a "book smart" way. She had such a different background, a different view of culture, society and life. Sure, she was a little slow on the take sometimes, but that only endeared her to him more.

Any other man of his class would've left her alone, but the whole club seemed to revolve around this one young woman. The twins constantly challenged Tamaki to competitions. Even the stoic Mori appeared to be warming to her and protecting her much like he did Hunny. While Kyoya never played their silly games, their antics only fueled his anger.

'You have nothing to gain by going after me....'

How dare she be so presumptuous!?

He had everything to gain!

The feelings, the dreams, the constant reminder of what slipped through his fingers, none of them were part of his overall plan. She threw in a wrench so large that it could not be ignored. A blow to his ego that called for revenge. A pull on his mind and body that needed to be sated.

"G'night, Haru!"

"...."

Of course, he ignored it all at first. Logically it made no sense. His life was laid out before him. He had money. Power. Cunning and intellect. And good looks. He could have any woman he wanted.

"We'll see you tomorrow."

"Later!"

He had to have her.

"Mom, Dad's leaving for the night!"

"See you guys tomorrow."

He would not settle for anything less.

"Good night, Tamaki," Kyoya said as his friend left the music room, a small smile gracing his features.

It was not unusual for the members to part one by one after a large event, especially one before an extended break. By this time tomorrow, the rest of the club would be driving, flying or sailing to their vacation destinations.

"How are you faring, Haruhi?"

Everyone but the poor Haruhi who had no plans for break.

"I'm almost done," she replied. "There wasn't much of a mess to clean up this time."

Or Kyoya, who opted to stay at home and pursue...other interests.

"Do you have a moment, then? There's something I need to...discuss with you?"

The girl looked at him wide-eyed. "About my debt?"

"No, it's a completely different matter."

"Oh, okay. Just give me a minute...."

He bristled slightly as she finished her chores before casually approaching him. There was uncertainty in her step, and curiosity in her gaze. But the innocence she exuded, with that naturally beautiful smile, made him shiver for another reason.

"What did you want to tell me, Kyoya?"

Looking at her over the rim of his glasses he said, "I wanted to tell you that you were wrong."

"Wrong?"

"Indeed."

Obviously she did not remember the incident like he did. Nor could she recall any previous argument or discussion that would warrant her opinion. Tilting her head to one side, she asked, "Wrong about what?"

He took off his glasses and patted the spot next to him on the loveseat. She took that as a cue to sit down. Once she was settled he asked, "Do you remember our visit to the Nekozawa mansion?"

Haruhi nodded. "Yes."

"Do you remember our conversation the night you got sick?"

"Umm...." She thought about this one, but only vaguely recalled that night. Something about eating too much giant tuna? No. Oh wait! "I think so." She looked up at him with those innocent eyes. "You were playing a villain."

His smile grew slightly. "I was, was I?"

"Honestly, it suits you."

He tried not to laugh, failing as a chuckle tickled his throat. "Perhaps."

"You did it to make me see a point."

His eyes closed as he held back his impatience. "Did I?"

"Yes. I mean, seriously, you had nothing to gain--!"

"You're wrong."

His abrupt statement startled Haruhi, as did his quick movement. It happened so fast, but suddenly he had her arms pinned at her sides, her back pressing against the pillows as her shoulders teetered on the armrest. His body was mere inches from hers and with his glasses off she could see directly into his eyes. See the fire burning there. And the hint of something else. Deviance? Evil? She wasn't sure of anything at that point. Even her body's reaction was a complete mystery to her.

In a slightly shaken tone, she asked, "Was I?"

The fire in his eye lit up as he leaned closer to her. His voice was low, almost seductive, and unlike any tone she had ever heard from him. She shivered slightly in his grasp and he smiled, his breath ghosting across her lips.

"Yes."

An explosion...no fireworks!...erupted as their lips met. With her lips distracted, Kyoya deftly unbuttoned her uniform jacket, pushing it out of the way as he started on the shirt. Haruhi made a groan in protest, but her opinion went largely ignored by her partner.

Anger guided his every move. It came to the forefront when she hesitantly fought back against him. Practically growling he ripped the remaining buttons on the shirt. Then he pulled away just enough to tear away his own jacket and shirt without breaking the kiss. Once done, he quickly refocused on the woman beneath him.

Not until his hands found the smooth softness of her bare skin did his anger seem to abate. And when she began to kiss him back, anger left him all together. Need was at the helm now. The need to see her naked. The need to touch her all over. The need to consume her until she cried out his name.

Haruhi felt as he did. She was grateful when he released her wrists, allowing her hands to travel freely the expanse of his chest and back. The feel of him under her fingertips was an odd, yet appealing sensation. Moaning at the loss of his lips on hers, she was pleased when his lips began trailing across her jaw and down her neck.

Kyoya fought to concentrate on the task at hand. He kept replaying this new plan in his mind. Hands molded average breasts. His tongue teased her nipples while his lips suckled her until she cried out. Her cried were rewarded with more kisses and gentle caresses.

As his lips moved lower, so did his hands. Her pants were undone and discarded in a neater manner than the rest of her uniform. He would have to write off any damage...or add it to her debt. The white underwear that remained added to her innocence. A moan struggled in his throat as he slowly divested her of the last pieces of her clothing. He was left breathless by her naked visage, but his body was quick to remind him of his need while his mind still screamed for revenge.

Through half lidded, glazed eyes, she watched him pay homage to her feminine form. Her body quaked as his hands and lips traveled her lower body. It was the ultimate seduction, pleasure fogging any logical thought. And when he kissed her aching lips, she tossed her head back and screamed. Disappointment followed as he rose above her, pulling upward until his eyes were level with hers.

"You have no idea how wrong you are."

Two pairs of hands worked furiously to undo his pants. The material, and accompanying undergarment, was pushed just far enough downward to free his engorged flesh. He groaned as small digits wound themselves around his manhood. A delight to be sure. But the brain won over his body, holding out for just a little longer to get the revenge he so desired.

"Say it, Haruhi."

Her mind tried to comprehend his order as her body continued to move beneath him. The haze and building desire made it tremendously difficult. Somehow, she managed to form the words he wanted to hear.

"I...was...wrong."

Grunting, he savored the feel of her hips brushing his, soft flesh seeking harder flesh. Fingernails scored his back, adding the heightening pleasure. He groaned, kissing her chin before capturing her lips in another kiss. They parted only for the need for air. Her eyes were smoky, screaming with need. His eyes were glassy with want, openly sharing this emotion with his partner.

"Tell me again."

Haruhi's body tried desperately to gain what it needed. She was only slightly satisfied by the head of his dick rubbing against her heat. Tears fell from closed eyes as she was once again denied her longing.

"I.... I was...AH!"

One thrust was all it took to bury himself in her tight depths. They both sighed as he held still, her body fighting to accommodate him. It wasn't until she whispered his name, that all rational thought left him. Instinct took over, urging his body to move over and inside of her.

He pushed tentatively at first. Once his body assured his brain that there was nothing to worry about, he began thrusting deeply. His pace was slow, unhurried, as he savored each inch of her tightening around him.

It didn't take long for Haruhi to fidget beneath him. She didn't want to be passive any longer. The pain of his intrusion subsiding, her own instinct was taking over. Lifting her knees, she wrapped her smaller legs around his waist and upper thighs. It was enough to create the tiniest bit of friction, but not nearly enough to satisfy her body's craving.

Strong hands held her hips as Kyoya increased his speed and depth. This position didn't afford him much room inside her tight core, but the brushing of their bodies made up for the loss. He answered every demand from both of their bodies, pounding as hard and deep as he could to bring them both to a wondrous conclusion.

Haruhi exploded yet again, bringing her partner with her. Light burst into a thousand colors. She shook in his grasp, felt his body shiver in response. Once the joy faded, they were both left cradled in an eerie calm. As if it had always been meant to be.

Once they untangled themselves, they were able to stretch out on the loveseat quite comfortably. Kyoya kept one arm around Haruhi as she settled against his side. Now that the surprise had played out, she felt a bit awkward in her nakedness. She smiled at Kyoya gratefully as he slipped his uniform jacket around her shoulders.

He managed a smile of his own as he held her close to him. "See. I have a lot to gain."

With an uncommon blush she asked, "Was that...?"

"My first time? Yes, it was."

"Oh." She didn't sound surprised or disappointed. It was simply a fact. Nor did she offer any personal info. The moment spoke for itself, or she didn't feel the need to explain. "Did you...plan this?"

"In a manner of speaking." He turned his head to look at her. "Not every thing can be planned for."

With softer features and beguiling eyes, he looked different to Haruhi. But he wasn't any different. He was still Kyoya, shadow king of the Ouran High School Host Club. So what had changed? Filing the thought in her head, she nodded, "I suppose you're right."

He knew he was right. As sure as he knew that his old plan had fallen apart. After what had just transpired, there was no saving it now. His next plan simply needed to take a few more things into account.

And a contingency plan...just in case.

~OWARI~

DISCLAIMER:  
Ouran High School Host Club is a brilliant piece of work by creator Bisco Hatori. Originally published in 2003 by HAKUSENSHA, Inc., Tokyo, Japan, this masterpiece is being translated and published by VIZ Media for fans in America and Canada. I do not own a single piece of the characters used in this story. They were kidnapped and used here without permission.


End file.
